This invention pertains to the art of accelerated corrosion testing apparatus and more particularly to cabinet type testing apparatus. The invention is particularly applicable to a tubular corrosive fog generation tower and will be described with particular reference thereto although it will be appreciated that the invention has broader applications and may be advantageously employed in other environments and applications.
Industrial applications require stringent corrosion standards to be met before certain apparatus is marketed to the consumer public. Because of the nature of these standards, tests are conducted on a variety of specimens. One type of test is directed to the corrosion resistance of the specimen, which corrosion may be caused by excessive humidity, salt fog, corrosive gases, and the like. Conventionally, corrosion test cabinets, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,594,128 and 3,557,819, provide a controlled environment into which various specimens are introduced and subjected to extended corrosive action. The corrosion test cabinets must be capable of maintaining rigid standards and capable of repetition under identical conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,128, which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a corrosion test cabinet having an angled tower portion whereby fluid flow from the nozzle is directed against an inner wall of the fog tower. Impingement of the fluid flow with the inner wall of the tower prevents the formation and emission of large droplets of corrosive fog and presents a more uniform fog environment in the test cabinet.
Prior art devices have failed to adequately intermix separate corrosive fluids. The combined effects of the separate corrosive fluids has herebefore been estimated through testing of the specimens in the separate corrosive environments and calculating the total corrosive effect on the specimens. Individual testing of the specimen for the separate corrosive fluids involves a great expenditure of time at an accordingly increased cost.
It has therefore been considered desirable to develop an improved corrosion test cabinet which provides simultaneous exposure of a specimen to separate corrosive fluids. Maintenance of the quality control standards as well as a uniform dispersion of the fluids throughout the cabinet are necessary design features incorporated into the subject new development.